Predilection
by x.kaykayM.x
Summary: Did I just show a creep where I live? What was wrong with me! - Rated K for language.
1. Prologue

**I need a title, babies!**

Should I name this 'Swerve' or leave it as 'Predilection'?

What do you guys think?

* * *

**A/N: This is my first fanfic.**

**I won't be updating very often, because of university priorities.  
****I am open to constructive criticism and welcome it with open arms.  
****If anyone does decide to review, please be critical with me, I need to know how to improve. I know my paragraphs are a bit off, and I'm working on fixing those.  
****Also, I'm from the UK, so if you don't understand something, feel free to ask!**

**Anyway, this isn't really all that good...**  
**Enjoy?**

* * *

**Prologue**

This was great! Right? I mean, it's everything I've ever wanted, and more. I should be pleased. It's my dream come true. I always told my sister, and whoever would listen, that I'd move if this were to happen. Right? Well, obviously this was before my life twisted around, quite unexpectedly.

* * *

My name is Kayla Marran. Weird name, I know. Ever since I was a child, I was the odd one out; always picked last for games, never invited to any parties, laughed at behind my back. I knew this, I mean; it was almost a normal part of my life. Like, if I didn't have it there, something wouldn't feel right. It hurt, but I didn't dwell on the feeling for too long and it went away. However, when I turned 10 things went a bit wrong. Being picked last made me feel uncomfortable. I didn't like that no one cared. I didn't like being picked on, or talked about behind my back. It started to hurt a bit more. So when the new girl joined my class at school, I was able to show authority. I could be in control. That was until I made her cry… She was new, she broke something, I had a go at her, she cried. She was weird anyways, but my teacher found out and I was told off. I think, ever since then, things went downhill.

I've always had this confidence. If someone asked me to go ask a stranger something, I'd go do it – yes I know, don't talk to strangers children, but it was only in certain situations. I didn't care what people thought of me, I could speak up in class, and was pretty loud when I wanted to be. But after that incident, everything went downhill. It was like I was cursed.

Secondary school, age 11, I finally had a best friend. I mean, I've always had friends, but never a best friend. My best friend, Yuri Fukazawa. She was great. She wasn't very confident with strangers, but when she didn't like someone, boy did she show it! We fell out once, and it was horrible. Luckily it only lasted the weekend. She was my best friend. She's Japanese and she left in Year 8 to go back to Japan. I didn't quite know what to do. So I started hanging with group of people I knew from lessons. One of them was a right cow. She was pathetic to be honest. She'd do all these little things, like offering everybody but me a sweet, just to make me feel uncomfortable. She's never liked me, and I've never liked her. On the day we had to collect our GCSE results, I said hi to her and told her that her new haircut looked really nice. What did she do? Completely ignore me in front of my friends. She is the ultimate bitch.

After that, I started hanging round with this group of people, who I didn't really know. I remember my first day sitting with them in the cafeteria. It was so awkward. Never again, I thought. So the next day I resorted to eating in a cubicle in the toilet. That was the first time I had to do that. Luckily, by Year 9 I'd made some new friends. I made this other girl cry, but I wasn't being nasty or cruel. Instead, I gave her some advice and she called herself a fat pig then cried. I had no idea what to do, so I just sat there. Fortunately the end of lunch bell went and I was free!

By Year 10, I had these new friends. Proper bitches; and I ended up hanging with them a bit too long. At first I thought I'd finally found a great group of friends. But there was this one girl, let's call her 'Mary', who started hanging around with us and she ruined everything; the two-faced cow. I ended up with the lowest self-esteem possible. From this confident 5-year old who could talk to strangers, to the girl who couldn't even put her hand up in class. I was at the lowest point in my life. I was depressed and contemplated ending my life. These 3 girls had done this to me. They would act as though I was invisible. I'd try to talk to them, and it was literally as if I wasn't there. So I just left them, not like they noticed. That was the second time I ate lunch in a toilet cubicle. As soon as I stopped hanging out with them, everything was fine. It was as if nothing had happened. They were talking to me again. I was perplexed. How could one person do that, let alone three? I didn't understand it, but I didn't question it. To me, they were still bitches.

Anyway, this girl, Tina Nehru, was so nice to me. She found me crying in the school toilets and let me hang around with her and her friends. She was in loads of my lessons, so for me it was pretty good. But then Tina started to annoy me. She'd always use my phone to call boys, who didn't even like her, and cancel plans we'd made at the very last minute. All the other girls hated her, but dealt with her, whereas I couldn't understand why they did. I got closer to this girl, Nadia Sharif, and she told me about how annoying Tina was. By Prom, everyone hated her. She'd ruined the limo plans meaning I had to sort out a last minute thing and she was kicked out of going with us. She ended up turning up at prom in a little ford fiesta encore her dad drove. She cried because of it. So you could say _I_ made her cry. I felt bad about that. How could I treat someone the same way I had been treated? I tried to apologize, multiple times, but she didn't want to know. I tried via text, email, and even in person – but she would just run away from me. I saw her a few weeks ago and she smiled at me. Hopefully that's a good sign.

There was this side of me which I'd never seen before. This controlling, almost dominating, side which could be said to have been evil. I ignored it, but by this time I was 16 and I started to notice a lot more. For example, I told my Mum that I had a feeling that my cousins from London were going to visit. She was all like _'No, of course not! They wouldn't drive all this way for no reason without calling. Don't be silly Kayla.' _The next thing we know, they were here and ended up staying for the entire weekend. This kept happening, and I was the only one who noticed. Whenever I would talk about someone, they'd suddenly walk past. Whenever I'd say it would rain, it would rain. I know this all sounds minor, but it kept happening, even the littlest things. It was as though I could predict the future. Sounds impossible, I know, however loads of good things started to happen. I could actually choreograph dance routines to songs, whereas before all I could do was copy or learn someone else's. I lost weight and went from a UK size 12 to an 8, and on my good days, I'd fit into a 6. I actually toned up and had abs. I once had a dream about being fit and jogging every morning and after college, and it actually happened! I think I must have finally given in to my subconscious and made something of myself.

I got a job at a gym and taught dance, mainly to children aged 4+. That's where I met B. Bella Rosita Miriam Giordano, don't tell her I told you her full name, she'll kill me. As soon as I walked into the room, she came rushing over to speak to me. I was like _'Woah! Do I know you?'_ Turns out we were a lot more similar than I first thought… She told me about a studio at the gym, which was kinda weird, but it was so they could play music while people swam. That's where I met Shane. Shane Matthew Anderson, the sexiest homosexual to walk this planet. They boosted my confidence, just being around them made me feel better. They're my best friends. Now, I never in my life thought I would say that again, so it's kinda a big thing.

My life was perfect. However, this 'gym-Shane-B-jogging' thing was my alternate life. At college I was completely different. At college, my 'best friend' was Nina. Nina Gill was a bit of a slag. With her dyed maroon hair and her signature black shorts, she was just like any other British-Asian girl. All she talked about were boys. They were her life, yet she'd only ever had one boyfriend and only kissed him three times. Then again, she did let him feel her up at the back of the cinema – the sluzza. She was nice, and always made sure I was alright, as I had hardly any friends in college 'cause of how little confidence I had. When I was with other people, mainly her, I was a lot more confident than when I was on my own. I liked how I could talk to people and actually be myself – well, to some extent, myself.

All this confidence was great, and even though it was only a little, I liked it. Nadia seemed to notice the difference in me, and we went from being close friends to just 'friends'. She got closer to Serina. Serina Verma was the girl who made out she was all that, when in reality everyone found her annoying. She had this squeaky, high-pitched laugh and a huge soft spot for sweets. Now, when she was about 15, she landed herself in hospital for smoking too much weed (marijuana), Sheesha (Hookah), and cigarettes; completely damaged her lungs. Doctors predicted she was going to die, but she proved them wrong and now she has to take pills every other hour for her collapsed lung – she called Ibuprofen 'pink smarties' as she frequently consumed them for her headaches – make monthly visits to the hospital, and sleep with an oxygen concentrator to ensure she's breathing properly. Serina was pretty, but due to the high intake of sweets she regularly devoured, she was on the larger end of the scale, wearing a UK size 16-18. She had amazing cheek bones which you could see when she smiled or glared at you, so if she lost weight and wasn't such a two-faced cow, she'd actually be alright – in both looks and personality.

Serina spread rumours about me to her so-called friends and told Nadia lies about me which led to us talking less. Naïve as Nadia was, she believed Serina and even listened when it came to making her over. She stopped wearing glasses and wore contacts instead, she started paying more attention to her hair, she finally bought a new pair of jeans instead of wearing the same old black ones every day, and she wore more makeup. All of this, and how loud she could be, attracted boys – a _lot_ of boys. Nadia is nice. She's the type of person who will talk to anyone, so when it comes to boys, she talks to them like she would girls. She borrows their clothes, tells them personal things, helps them with their 'problems', hugs them like they've come back from war every time she sees them, and can't go anywhere without one. Every single time you see her, she has a minimum of three boys surrounding her, escorting her to lessons, or just 'going for a work'. The girl is unbelievable! Trying to get her to sit down and stay still for 10 minutes is near to impossible.

Anyways, what I'm trying to say is, in college I'm a completely different person. I was 'friends' with a two-faced cow with nice cheek bones, an unintentional flirt who wore the same jeans everyday, a slag who got felt up in the cinema as well as in college by the lockers – oh yeah, how _nasty_ – and everyone else I was supposedly friends with were two-faced, untrustworthy users. I hated college. So when I had the opportunity to change everything, I took it without looking back.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

I'd resulted in walking home because the bus was taking too long. It was good, extra exercise before my daily jog, but it was boiling. The heat was too much. I contemplated waiting at a bus stop instead of attempting to walk any further in the heat, but that was pointless and just made me look lazy. So I dragged myself forward the remaining 20 minutes in my excruciatingly long 50 minute walk home. '_I'd made it over halfway, might as well walk the rest'_ was going through my mind when the bus went zooming past, mocking me.

"Eugh! That just takes the piss." I mumbled confusing a Year 7 on his bike. Embarrassed by my outburst, I simply gave him a little smile and hurried on. It was a Tuesday, so that meant I had two lever arch folders, two gargantuan textbooks and a writing pad. One lever arch in my bag, along with my writing pad, making it incredibly heavy, I was attempting to carry the two textbooks and my second folder when someone called my name. My bag was poking into my ribcage and I tried to ignore them because I really wasn't in the mood to walk slowly side-by-side with some random acquaintance from college. Unfortunately, they'd caught up with me and started talking, so I couldn't exactly ignore them anymore.

"Hey! I, er, called you. Didn't you hear me?" It was a boy. That was weird. I didn't really know any boys from college who lived near me. Well, I knew four, one being my neighbour who I've never spoken to before, but the other three I hardly spoke to – well, not enough for them to shout my name. I had to reply because I wasn't that much of a bitch to just ignore him to his face. Besides, perhaps it would be nice walking with someone for a change, instead of by myself with my random, irrational thoughts.

"Er, no. I didn't – sorry." I half mumbled in reply. I had to turn to look at look at him, 'cause if I didn't know who I was talking to, that'd be weird. In my attempt to turn my head and walk at the same time, my hair got tangled up in my folder – don't ask me how this happened – and the sun quite nearly blinded me, so I decided to just stand there instead.

"Erm, Kayla? What are you doing? Ahahaha…" He was rubbing, or scratching, I don't know for sure, the back of his head and staring at me. Having been blinded by the sun, I couldn't quite make out the features on his face, so I just dropped my bag, as gently as I possibly could in the awkward hair-tangled situation I was in, and plopped myself on the nearby grass – not caring if it was someones front lawn.

"Er, my hair got stuck in my folder so I was just gonna try and untangle it." _Now smile. You might not be able to see him, but he can see you, so smile._

"HAHAHA what? Ahahahaha, seriously? Here, let me help." He was laughing at me. It was hot, I was stuck, and he was laughing at me. I didn't even know who he was, yet there he was, giggling like school girl after her crush spoke to her, in my face. How rude!

"No! I'm fine. I can do it myself, thanks. You just stand there laughing at me while I yank my hair out of this. It's not like it actually _hurts_, or anything." Okay, it didn't hurt that much, but I had to make him feel a little bit bad, right?

"Oh, er, okay…" He sounded confused. I mean, is what I said _really_ that confusing? No. Who the hell was h–

"Hold on a minute. Who **are** you anyway? You come waltzing over like you actually _know_ me, when you don't know me at all! Mate, I don't even know your name! What the–Who are you?" Right, err; I really do like to exaggerate. He's probably someone from college and all he is doing is trying to help and you're screaming at him. What is _wrong_ with you Kayla? He seems so nice as well. You didn't even think before you spoke, you bitch! What if he's new, then what? He'll wanna leave and never come back because of you – okay, let's not got that far – what if you make him **cry** like you did with those girls? Wait, that's a good thing, right? If he cries, then he'll never wanna speak to you again, meaning he won't bother you anymore. Good. That's good. Wait, why are you even thinking about this when your hair is jammed between a folder and two books? Wow, what a good first impression you've made! You idiot.

"Wow. I really don't make good first impressions. Er, hi. I'm Liam, you can call me Lee." How is he not repulsed by my extremely unfriendly behaviour? Wait, did he just read my mind…

"Erm, hi Lee, I'm Kayla. Wait, you already know that, ahaha… Er, this is probably a worse impression compared to yours. I'm trapped between books and I was a right bitch to you. How are you not rep–"

"Repulsed by your behaviour? Meh, I'm used to it. Now, do you want some help or not?" He grinned, winked, and then started to touch my hair.

What the?! I was in shock. How did he know what I was gonna say? This is some freaky stuff. How does he know who I am? I don't know anyone called Liam. Oh gosh, so many unanswered questions, what to do? Oh wait, there's another one. Eugh, how annoying! I didn't even have to answer his question as he came skipping over to help me without having received even a nod from my currently immobile head.

"Thanks. Sorry I was so rude before, just not in the best of moods today." Why was I apologising? Oh wait, this guy is actually nice and willing to help. OMG he is gorgeous! Short, sexy brown hair like Zac Efron in 'Charlie St. Cloud', he was tanned like Zefron too, looked about just under 6ft, and my was he handsome. He had amazing dark blue eyes and a few freckles across his cute little nose. His lips were, well, I tried not to stare at them too much, but he was pretty hot.

"No worries. I get like that sometimes," he smiled at me as he said that. He had the most stunning smile and brilliant white teeth, "So, what have you done here?" he smirked a little when he saw what I'd gotten myself into.

"I, er, it got stuck, and I tried to, erm, well… Yeah." Oh my Lord, what was that? You can't even manage a coherent sentence. Come on Kayla, you've seen fitter guys. But he is so nice too. Stop! Enough; snap out of it. You're better than this. I could hear him laughing so I looked up and realised he was staring at me.

"What? I didn't get mud on my face did i? Or, oh my g–did I sit in poo!?" I started to squirm and look around when I realised he was still staring at me.

"What?" Still nothing from him.

"What?! Lee, what is it?" I was getting paranoid now. Had I just befriended a mind reading maniac? Was he insane? Was my life in dan–

"Nothing. It's nothing." He must have noticed the questioning look on my face and attempted to save himself with "No, I'm serious! Don't look at me like that, it's nothing. You just, well, you looked a little lost, that's all. The look on your face was cute, it made me laugh." He winked at me then grinned. Once he said that, he stood and took my bag with him.

"Hey! What're you doing?" I stood up myself and stared at him, he better have a good reason for grabbing my bag. He better not be a thief…

"Nout. C'mon, get your books. Let's go." I giggled at his choice of wording and grabbed my books. Giggled. I just giggled. What was wrong with me...

"Go where?" He chuckled then said, "Home. Don't you wanna go home?" Of course I did, I wanted to shower. It was way too hot out here and I was sticky with sweat.

"Well, yeah." I gave him this _'durr, obviously'_ look and he just rolled his eyes in reply.

"_Well_, pick up your folder and let's go then!" He smirked and waited for me to hoist my folder off of the grass. That's when I realised, he'd untangled me!

"Ahh, I'm free! Thanks Lee!" I grinned at him and carefully picked up my things, making sure not to get stuck this time.

"Haha, took you long enough to realise," I sheepishly smiled at him then held out my hand for my bag.

"Er, what are you doing? Do you want me to hold your hand?" He gave me this cheeky smile.

"What? What are you on about?" I gave him a confused look, and then looked back at my hand. He just smirked at me and starting walking. "Hey! No. Just, just give me back my bag."

"Hahahaha, don't be silly. You have that folder to carry."

"Erm, Lee..." I said, following him, "You do realise that that's a women's bag. You look, well, hilarious." He stopped in his tracks and looked down at my bag, which was currently situated on his shoulder.

He smiled at me sheepishly, "Wanna swap?" I chuckled and gave him my folder.

"How about you carry everything and I just take a leisurely stroll home. I mean, it kinda is your fault I got my hair stuck in my folder in the first place..." I winked at him and started to walk backwards towards my house, grinning at him the entire time. He playfully glared at me and attempted to chase after me, but his with hands full of my work he stumbled and fell flat on his face in the warm, dry grass. I gasped and ran up to him.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay? I was only kidding, there was no need to hurt yourself..."

He looked up at me and smiled, "Yeah, I'm good, can you help me up?"

I stifled a laugh and hesitated, "You're not gonna pull me down, like they do in the movies..." I squinted my eyes and looked all over his face in an attempt to figure out what he was thinking. He just kept smiling at me. Why can't I read his face? Stop smiling at me like that, you weirdo. Will you please just–

"Kayla?" he coughed and tried to push himself up onto his feet.

"Oh gosh, sorry, here" I put out my hand and pulled him to his feet, grabbing my bag I laughed and looked at him, "You okay?"

"Yeah," he winked, "So, why do you have so much stuff with you anyway?"

* * *

We walked home, laughing and chatting most of the way there. I found out that he had just started at college and was in my psychology class. He was a year older and had recently moved into the area.

"Well, this is me" I said, stopping at the tree outside my semi-detached house.

"Yeah," said Lee, "Well..." he dropped my folders onto the grass outside my house, "I'll see you tomorrow!" he grinned at me then ran off.

What the hell was that?!


	3. Chapter Two

**A/N: I'm not really sure where this is going, so I would appreciate any reviews with advice or just a general overview of what you think so far. Constructive criticism also appreciated. **

**Shoutout to ****•Miss Bahe•**** for my first ever review! Appreciate what you're saying and I'm gonna look into it, I'm just waiting for a few more reviews.**  
**Seriously you guys, I know I wasn't expecting any reviews. But only one... Has no one else read this?**

**Oh well, I tried. Here goes another attempt a chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

After struggling to find my keys, I unlocked the front door and walked into the lounge. Dropping my bag on the sofa, I wandered back outside to get my folder which Liam had left on the front lawn. What on earth was that? Why did he just run off like that? Who does that? Wait a minute, I haven't seen him in my psychology class before... Did I just show a creep where I live? What was wrong with me?! I'm normally so careful about these sort of things. Nina hadn't even been to my house before.

* * *

My house. The semi-detached building, painted white, had recently had a new garage door fitted. The front lawn was a decent size, but the medium-sized evergreen trees which divided our driveway from the neighbours' took up a lot of space. Not to mention the huge tree which housed a lot of birds. Pigeons to be exact. The flying rats constantly pooped on my mums car, and what little visitors we tended to have, always avoided parking on our gravel driveway because of them.

One huge problem with my house were the walls. As it's semi-detached, it shares a wall with the neighbours. My bedroom is situated next to their study and they own a karaoke machine. 11:00pm at night, on a Sunday, I can hear them singing 60s bollywood songs; in HIndi, might I add.

The hallway carpet, which led up the stairs and to my bedroom, hadn't changed for 16 years. It was a horrible mish-mash of colours and the pattern looked like a jigsaw puzzle. One of the 'pieces' looked like it had eyes and if you woke up in the middle of the night and, for some unknown reason, stared at the carpet - it would creep you out.

My room was covered in baby pink and lilac wallpaper, complete with a yellow flower border which I chose when I was 6 years old. I had a chest of drawers, wardrobe, bedside table and old desk all situated in different corners of the room. As soon as you walked into my room, you would come face-to-face with the desk, and directly opposite the door was the chest of drawers. Next to that was the wardrobe and opposite that, to the right of the door, was my bed. Next to the bed was my bedside table, which leaned against a wall where the large window looked out at the back garden. Where the window ended and the wardrobe started, there was a floorlength mirror and a small gap to maneuver around the bed. The room was small and the bed was a single. I'm surprised I could fit a desk in there in the first place.

My bedroom door was the first door you saw once you'd climbed up the stairs. Next to it was the bathroom. It had a bath, shower, toilet, sink, and a few cupboards for essentials. My bed, and specifically my head, was directly against the wall which situated the shower. This meant that if anyone woke up in the middle of the night and I happened to still be awake and decided to take a dump, I could hear everything. Thin walls. Very thin walls.

Next to my room was my parents room. They had a king size bed with two bedside tables, a big wardrobe, a vanity table/small chest of drawers, and a TV in their room. Their furniture was white, while mine was oak, and their walls were wallpapered orange. They also had a window covering the entire top half of one wall, which faced the front lawn and the driveway. Next to their room was my sisters room. My sister, Alisha, was younger than me; by two years. Her room was painted brown and blue, and consisted of a desk, single bed, and small wardrobe. It used to be study and we had to share a room, before she decided she didn't like me 'snoring' and wanted her own room. We used to have bunk-beds.

Anyway, downstairs was the lounge, kitchen, and dining room. As soon as you walked through the front door, you would see the door to the kitchen facing you. To the right were the stairs, downstairs toilet, and the cloakroom. The cloakroom was just a tiny room where we kept our shoes and coats. To the left was the lounge, which had a beige carpet and cream walls. Facing the front lawn, there was a window, the same as the one situated in my parents' room. To the left was a sofa and in the right corner, the TV. A wooden coffee table was placed in-between them and a mirror on the wall opposite the sofa, along with a small fireplace underneath. Make a 180° turn and you're facing the large patio doors which lead out to the dining room. To the left is another sofa and opposite that an L-shaped bookshelf against the wall.

The dining room is directly connected to the kitchen, and the walls are painted red. There are wooden floors and a large oak dining table with six soft, black, faux leather chairs. A small black desk, which sits a computer, is against the left wall and a large, deep brown wooden drinks cabinet next to it. Facing the patio doors is a window with blinds to block out the light at night, and glass doors which open into the garden.

To the right is the kitchen, which has a black marble worktops and wooden cupboards. The sink looks out to the garden, and the stove facing the dining room. Opposite the sink is the refrigerator, with a freezer, and to the left of that is a microwave, with the oven just below it. Next to the fridge is the door that leads out to the hallway, and next to the oven is another door which opened to a small hallway which goes to the garage. To the left of the door, and next to the stove, is the boiler and underneath that is a stereo.

In the cold hallway to the garage, there is a washing machine and a small cove, with shelves, to stock cans and bottles of pop. Through another door, there is small garage filled with tools and garden equipment, as well as a tumble dryer and an extra freezer.

* * *

Psychology class. I know, I'll ask someone else from my class if they recognize him. Amara. I'll ask her. Amara, or Amz as I liked to call her, was new. She'd been there for almost a year now and I was the first person she met. She was truly one of the nicest people I knew. She got along with everyone, and she wasn't from the area, so it was refreshing having an outsiders insight into things. She'll definitely know if he was in our class. True, she could be a bit dopey sometimes, but Lee was cute so she would've noticed. What. No, he's not cute. Well... Just a little bit. Once I had overcome the weird thoughts I had just experienced, I eventually found my phone at the bottom of my bag and clicked on WhatsApp.

**Hey Amz ;) how's it going without me? Hahah are you surviving lunch with the 'bredrins', or do you need me to come and save you? **

_Omg you dont even know! they went up to that table of guys and wont stop flirting :(:( save me pleaseee! :( i cant believe you got to go home you bitch :p_

**Hahahahaha I did warn you about them, but no! you wanted to make your own first impression -_- Anyway, you know in psych, did you notice anything different?**

_i know i shouldve listened to youu but at least i got them to buy me food :D and what do you mean different ?_

**You and your charms! Just any new students in the class, have you noticed anyone? ...specifically a guy (8**

_i dont think so, why? have you been eyeing up josh again looooool_

Josh was gay. I don't know why she keeps mentioning it, all I said was that he was kinda cute.

**LOL omg no, don't even go there ;| Oh, someone told me we have a new guy in the class, Lewis or something?**

_lewis? i dont remember i just keep thinking about kieran and the shoe incident lmaoo_

The teacher threw a shoe at the door to stop Kieran from entering when he was late for the third time that week. It was the funniest thing to happen that day. Mark, the teacher, was sitting on a table talking about qualitative data and Kieran was making faces through the little window in the door and Mark just looked at him, slowly untied his shoes - all while explaining to us what we were doing later that week - and just threw his shoe at the door. It was perfectly timed. The door slightly ajar, Kieran about to poke his head through the gap... BANG! Door's shut. Now on with the lesson. Plus, Mark was wearing navy blue socks with little yellow ducks on them.

**Hahahahaahah that was hilarious, I can't believe he actually did that! Oh, maybe it's another class then? Listen, I have to take a shower because I'm all sweaty :( I'll call you in a bit xxxxx**

_ok love you bbycakes ;D xxxxxxxx love the ducks too _

Oh gosh, she was so embarrassing; I love her. So he wasn't in our class then. I don't get it. Maybe this was some elaborate prank Tina or Serina had made up. Or Tina **and** Serina had planned.

Oh shit.

* * *

**A/N: Guys. Seriously? I've had 90 views and only one review... Really? **


	4. Chapter Three

**A/N: Nothing to say yet, but what do you think? This is kind of a filler chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Switching on my shower stereo and stepping into the refreshing cool water of the shower, I thought about Liam. Was it really an elaborate plan thought up by the two people in the world who despise me? I understand Tina wanting to hurt me, but Serina? I hadn't done anything to her. She hated me for no reason.

Scrubbing away the sticky sweat with my jasmine and orchid shower gel, I thought about everything that had happened today. What was going on? I hummed along to the stereo while I exfoliated. After having shaved my legs and underarms, I rinsed off and then switched off the shower. Reaching for the jasmine oil, I quickly moisturized then grabbed the towel to my left and dried off. Wrapping the towel around my body and another around my head as a towel turban, I headed towards my room. Once there, I moisturized with some sun cream and quickly dressed into some shorts and tank top. I towel dried my hair, sprayed some detangler spray into it, and brushed it.

Slipping on my flip-flops I made my way downstairs, stereo in hand. Stepping outside into the back garden, drink in one hand, stereo in the other, I slipped off my shoes and stepped onto the grass. I wriggled my toes in the warm grass and put down my stereo in the nearby shade to stop it from overheating.

"Oh crap, I forgot the blanket..." Quickly making my way indoors, I grabbed a blanket, and a cushion for good measure. Once settled outside with the blanket on the ground, cushion under my head, I closed my eyes and listened to the relaxing melody of Jason Mraz's soothing voice. The sun was warm on my face and as soon as I was about to fall asleep, my phone went off.

Groaning, I rolled over and switched off the alarm. _Time to tan my back, _I thought to myself. Face down in the cushion, my tank top rolled up, I closed my eyes and thought about next year. What was I going to do? Well, it all depended on my grades. Do I still wanna go with Shane? It was a great opportunity. Plus, Mo was a good guy, he didn't have to do this for us. Mo was the owner of the gym we worked at and he was thinking of opening a few more... around the world. We quickly became good friends, and you could say I owed him for giving me a job. I had no academic experience in dance, yet he was still willing to give me a shot. But did I really wanna do this for the rest of my life? What happened to specializing in child psychology and/or becoming a teacher?

My phone buzzed and I looked up, squinting in the bright light I waited for my eyes to adjust before checking it for messages.

_BITCH WHERE WERE YOU!_

Oh shit! I was meant to help out Shane at the studio today. I dialed his number and waited for him to answer, he should be done by now.

"Hello?"

"Shane! Oh my goodness, I am so sorry! I got distracted and completely forgot about today" I gushed

There was silence on the other end. "You know I don't like it when you call me on private. Why are you blocking your number anyway?"

"Oh... Oh! Nina."

"Nina, 'course.

"I'm so sorry, boo. Was everything alright today?"

"Hmm.. Yeah it was fine."

"Shane, please. I didn't mean it. I met this guy on my way home and-"

"WAIT. A guy? Ooooooh, tell me everything! Was it Josh?"

Seriously? Why did B tell him about that? I let out an exaggerated sigh, "Eugh, no it wasn't. It was this random guy called Liam, do you know him?"

"A random guy? You slag! I didn't know you were into that, I can set you up you know..." he snickered.

"Nah, it's alright babe, I have my own contacts. I don't need your help in that department."

I heard him gasp then, I knew that would work. "Yes, well, we all know about you and Mo..."

"Really Shane! You know nothing happened!" I could hear him giggling at the other end "He's too old for me anyway."

"So you have thought about it then" He was practically snorting with laughter on the other end of the phone. It wasn't that funny.

"No! No no no! Stop it!" I let out a frustrated groan and just waited for him to stop.

"Okay okay, sorry boo. But you left me today, so you deserve everything you get. Good. Bye."

"Sha-" He hung up. Gosh, he was so dramatic. He didn't even answer my question. I'll text him later when he's calmed down.

I walked into the house dragging the blanket behind me. The cushion was under my arm, phone in my mouth, and stereo in my other hand. The microwave clock read 16:40. Alisha should be home by now, where was she? I walked into the lounge and dropped the blanket and cushion on to the sofa then placed the stereo on the coffee table. After switching it off I got out my phone and sent her a quick text.

**Oi, where are you?**

That would do it. I was sticky again. Tanning was great, but I was using up a lot of water showering. I had a quick shower and changed into an old dress which was a little bit too big on me. I preferred baggy clothes in the summer, they didn't stick to you. Once I was settled on the sofa, and by settled I mean sprawled out like starfish, I switched on the TV. While waiting for Netflix to load, I looked at my phone.

_At Abi's house, I told mum_

**Okay, staying the night?**

_No, be home later about 9_

**Okay, have fun :) love you xoxoxoxoxo**

_Idiot_

I was just being an affectionate sister, there was no need for that.


	5. Chapter Four

**A/N: Okay guys, this is the last chapter before we get to the actual Jacob stuff.  
I haven't done any disclaimers because they haven't been necessary; but they will be soon!**

**Enjoy... ?**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

One thing you have to remember about me is that, just like Nina, I am British-Asian. Nope, not East Asia, but more the South-Central region. Yes, I'm talking about India. I am Indian. I wasn't born there, and neither were my parents, but my grandparents were and it's my heritage. I'm not a Hindu or a Muslim, I am in fact a Sikh. I'm not a strict Sikh and I'm not extremely devout, but I am proud of my religion and am in no way embarrassed by it.

You may be thinking that as I'm already brown, there's no need for me to be tanning, but you are wrong. I'm actually kind of yellow and I'm quite pale. I am slightly anaemic so that does play a part in the yellow-ness, but I've always been pale. I think it's simply because my grandparents were pale and I've just inherited it. So when the sun is shining and the weather is beautiful, I love to get my tan on. I tried one of those tanning moisturizers once, the ones that gradually build up a tan over a few weeks, but I just ended up with orange hands so I stopped. Plus, it smelled funny. People tend to say I look kinda ill in the winter, so I make the most of the sun whenever I can.

I'm also a pescetarian. That means that I'm a vegetarian that eats fish (and eggs). I haven't always been a veggie, I used to eat meat and I stopped eating it altogether when I was 12. I had watched a TV show which completely put me off, but starting back up on fish a year later. My dad said it was because I needed the protein. Plus, I don't mind fish.

I have curly, dark brown hair which is long and reaches my butt. It's actually a little frizzy, but has calmed down a lot the past few years. I have a few freckles on my face and dark brown eyes. My eyes are kind of shaped like almonds, only slightly bigger, and my nose is small. My lips are plump but not on the large side, and I have a pretty decent cupids bow. I have small ears and a small forehead, and my widows peak is relatively defined. I'm not short and have always been one of the tall girls at school. I'm 5'9" (5ft 9inches) and I haven't really embraced my height. I mean, B is short. Well, she's average height at 5'5" and Shane is a wonderful 6'1". So together we make a gorgeous trio. But otherwise I've always felt too tall. Plus, I've always loved to wear heels and my height has stopped me from doing that because it makes me feel like a giant. My sister is even taller than me, hitting the same height as Shane, and whenever I complain about being tall in front of her she just glares at me and leaves the room. Completely understandable if you think about it.

My mum was lanky when she was younger, but now she's 5'6" and my dad is 5'9". So I don't know where we get our height from, but there's nothing we can do about it now. I look like my dad, while my sister looks like my mum. I am basically a female version of my father, doesn't exactly sound appealing, I know. Alisha said that if I grew a beard and wore a turban, I would look just like him. My sister, on the other hand, looks exactly the same as my mum did when she was Alisha's age. It's quite scary. We once showed some relatives a picture of my mum when she was younger, and they couldn't actually tell who it was in the photo; my mum or my sister.

Although I look just like my dad, I do get my frizzy hair and attitude from my mother. She has the craziest hair known to man and Alisha and I regularly tease her about it. My dad, on the other hand, has hardly any hair left on his head, whereas his body is covered in it. His arms, legs, back, and chest are covered in hair. I don't understand what happened to him. It's like the hair on his head was transferred to the rest of his body. It's just unusual.

He's a very calm person, my father. Calm, patient, trustworthy, hardworking, loyal, reliable, and just a lovable friendly man. My mother, on the other hand, is more erratic compared to him. She can sometimes be quick to anger and at other times be in the silliest moods ever. She's fun to tease and just a fun person to be around. I love them both so much and I don't know what I would do without them.

* * *

My family. They are the reason why this was such a big change. How I actually did this, I don't know. Shane and B were a big help. They were always there to support me, along with Mo I might add. I don't think I could have done it without them. But my family; my flesh and blood. I relied on them so much, I don't know how I did this. It was the best thing I ever did, but could it have been the worst too?

* * *

**A/N: Come on you guys. 130 visitors and 180 views, but only two reviews? Please, all I'm asking for is some criticism or just acknowledgment that you've actually attempted to read some of this.  
Meh, fine. If you don't want to, I can't force you. I'll probably post again later today.  
:)**


	6. Chapter Five

**A/N: First thing's first... Big shoutout to ****Trina Tiffany**** for the follow and favourite. My first fav! Big love for you **❤  
**Almost 300 views?! WOOP WOOP!**  
**Right. So I have assignments due the day after tomorrow, but I can't stop thinking about this and writing, at least, something.**  
**So here it goes!**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

The house was finally done. Finally. The woodwork fixed, everything repainted, and new furniture everywhere. Well, except for the porch - we kept the rustic bench, just mended it. The little two-story cottage/cabin was finally perfect. All I needed now was for everyone to leave so I could enjoy it in peace. I love having them here, but all I want is a hot bubble bath in my gigantic tub, music on, candles lit, and my body engulfed in bubbles and relaxing water. I must admit, although it may look little, it was pretty spacious. It had four wonderful bedrooms, a lounge, kitchen, dining room, and a laundry. We can't forget the tiny study next to the main bedroom; we converted a closet. This place was actually bigger than my old place.. It even had two bathrooms and three toilets. The master bedroom having an ensuite, obviously.

Wait a second, did I even explain where I was? Sorry... I moved. To somewhere far away. Really far. Really, really far. Across the world, to be exact. Remember that gym Mo wanted to open so he could become international? Well, I moved with it. Well, with him, Shane, and B. We all did. To the one place in the world where, if not for the natives, you wouldn't be able to tell the move had actually happened. The weather was practically exactly the same as back home, except it was a little colder and it snowed a lot more here.

At first we were in a cute little apartment in the city, then Mo concluded the commute was too much, although he could afford it, and wanted to move closer to the town where he had decided to open the gym. So, we had to move out. To be honest, I was relieved. Both Shane and B had decided that the best way to ensure their jobs were safe was to flirt with Mo. By this, I mean at every opportunity we got. Mo had his own place while we three amigos shared a place, in the same apartment complex as Mo though. Shane flirting was a lot of winking, giggling, and touching which varied from shoulder to knee. B, on the other and, was all over him. All over. She just kept touching him and trying to get as close to him, physically, as possible. Her shorts became short shorts and her tank tops were suddenly two sizes too small and therefore extra, extra tight.

_"_Creates the illusion of bigger boobs and a curvier figure_"_ she explained to me one day, wearing nothing but her bra and panties. Not that I minded, but she could've at least warned me she was about to take her clothes off. To be honest, she did have the advantage. Mo wasn't gay, so Shane was out of luck. I didn't understand why they were bothering. Mo wouldn't have offered to drag us all the way out here if we weren't guaranteed jobs. It was, quite frankly, ridiculous.

Relief completely overcame me when he said we had to move. Of course I would miss the place, but it meant that I wouldn't have to suffer through B's constant costume changes and Shane's attempt at a deep seductive voice. He just sounded like Emile from Ratatouille. Imagine him trying to seduce you. Yeah, no. You'd just end up squishing him to the point where he exploded; he's just too cute! The only problem was that the gym was in some little city in the middle of nowhere. We had to get the ferry there. Mo's excuse was that it would thrive more as Seattle already had too much to offer. Basically, he didn't want the competition in the big city. Dickhead.

Port Angeles was nice, but their apartments were too small and there weren't any decent houses for sale. Motels and B&B's soon became too much, both cost wise and it wasn't a living. Plus, B couldn't seem to comprehend that the mini-bar wasn't free.

After a drunken night out she found out about a town called Sporks. Sorry, Forks. I mean seriously, who names a town that? To be honest, I once drove past a road called Bottom Lane; it lead on to Longbottom Road. Harry Potter reference, and also some bum fun. After discussing her life story with a taxi driver, in an attempt to shut her up, he suggested Forks. Mo looked into it and to be perfectly honest, it is a nice place.

The only problem was that it seemed to be split up into, well basically, the rich and the poor. Closer to Port Angeles and the schools, there were these huge houses with gates and long driveways whereas the closer you got the reservation, the smaller the houses got. We got a lot of funny looks while taking a wander in their little shopping... I don't know what to call it, street? It was a row of shops opposite the woods, situated on the outskirts of Forks; just after the schools and nursery.

If you look at it like a straight line, it goes: Seattle, some water, Port Angeles, the shops, the schools, the rest of Forks, and then a little reservation by the beach.

We needed some basics, girls have needs, and while shopping in the general convenience store, we got a lot of looks. Mainly from girls. Hadn't they ever seen a tatted up gay guy with tousled blue-grey hair, an over-confident sensual se**ñ**orita with balayage hair, and an Indian girl with dark brown hair before? A lot of the girls gave us dirty looks and looked down their noses at us, didn't exactly make us feel welcome, while others just hid behind their hair.

I had already decided I didn't want to live here, but Shane and B were loving it. B got a lot of positive attention from the local boys, and Shane was just enjoying all the stares. I, on the other hand, wanted to get out of here. I had had enough of judgmental bitches. After two long years of college and another two doing my degree, I was done. I was no longer a teenager, and that meant that I didn't have to deal with them anymore. Unless they were nice, of course.

During a jog through the local woods one misty morning, making sure to keep an eye on the road so I didn't get lost, I stumbled across an abandoned house. It was wreck. The floorboards had holes in them, the windows had been smashed, and the half the roof was missing. It was perfect. I know what you're thinking, but it was in a secluded part of the woods, yet close enough to the main road to see the cars driving past through the trees. The place would keep people away and let us be ourselves without constant disapproving looks. I had to step over a stream to get to it, but that just made the place even better. I loved it. I was what I had always wanted. We could do it over and it would be perfect. Extreme Makeover: Home Edition - the three amigos style.

Of course Shane hated the idea, Mo and B weren't really into it but both agreed that it gave us the privacy we wanted. B for her, er, 'special' visitors and Mo for work. Mo contacted a real estate agent and they didn't seem to know about the place. Once I had thoroughly explained where it was, they realized that it was actually situated in the reservation, La Push. Apparently the stream I saw in the woods was like the border which separated the two places. After some serious negotiations with the tribal elders, we finally managed to persuade them to let us have it. It had been abandoned for almost two decades now, and as it was so close to Forks, they didn't seem too bothered by it. Despite the fact there were a few weeks of discussions which took place before they said yes. Following 6 months of hardwork, it was finally done. It was beautiful.

Although I did have a lot of help from my newfound friends.


	7. Chapter Six

**A/N: Over 400 views and 200 visitors? I am happy! Some reviews would be appreciated; even just 'read this'. **  
**Finally getting to the good stuff...**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

"Okay, just one more time... Please!"

It was a relatively warm day in La Push, although the breeze did make it a little chilly now and then. My feet were covered in sand as Claire had decided it would be a good idea to build a sandcastle on top of them. At first she decided my sandals would be giant flags at the top of the castle, then she deemed it more appropriate to place them on her hands and pretend she was a dog. She was crawling around by the water barking at the boys and every now and then she would attempt to drink the salty substance, but was quickly stopped by Quil. She may have been the one running around acting like a dog, but it was evident that he was, in fact, her bitch. All he did was dote after her and do anything she said. It was although she had him under some sort of spell.

The boys. Quil, Seth, Jared, Paul, and I can't forget Embry. Collin and Brady were out at the movies, or helping their parents, while Leah just wasn't here. Sam was at home with his heavily pregnant fiancé, Emily, and refused to leave her side. So it was just us. I was sat comfortably next to Embry, begging him to tell me the story of our first encounter. Well, the first time he encountered me. I just couldn't comprehend how I hadn't noticed him.

"Please! Please!" Paul had overheard us and decided to interrupt. "Will you shut up, for gods sake. He saw you through the window and that is that. Get over it already." He plopped down next to me and slung his arm over my shoulder.

"That is not that, _Paul_." I tried to push his hand away from my left boob, but it was too heavy so I just left it there. "I was upstairs! How could he have seen me? Hmm, explain that please. Hmm! I was on the first floor. I know you guys are tall, but you're not that tall." I crossed my arms and glared at him. "And stop trying to touch my chesticles..." I mumbled in annoyance and tried to use my crossed arms as a shield.

"First floor?"

"Chesticles?"

Both Paul and Embry had spoken at the same time, and I was surprised it was Em who was the one interested in my chesty friends and not Paul.

"Yes, first floor. The floor above the ground floor. Although you could technically class the porch as the first floor and the first floor as the second floor as the ground would actually be the ground floor instead of the first floor being the ground floor. Hmm... Now I don't know." I'd subconsciously tilted my head to the side as I looked out at the ocean in thought.

"What?" I turned to look at Em's puzzled face and smiled. He was actually quite close to me, closer than he was earlier.

"Hmm.. Yes. Chesticles. They're my boobs." Paul's hand had slowly crept closer to the unlucky left one and I could feel the heat radiating off of his paw. "No thank you Paul." I decided the best, and quite frankly quickest, way to stop him from actually touching it was to cover it with my hand as though I was copping a feel myself. His hand was over mine a second later and his grin disappeared.

"You're no fun" he huffed and moved his arm away from its previous position on my shoulder. He closed his eyes and lay his head down on the log behind him. "And Kay..."

"Yes Paul?"

"There's no such thing as a ground floor" he smirked.

Silly Americans. They use the wrong degree scale for the weather, they weigh themselves in pounds instead of stones, they measure using the wrong system, and they drive on the wrong side of the road. And now this as well. I have so much to teach them.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, I kind of had a mind block. At first I thought it would be great and then as a wrote, my mind went blank. Do you guys have any ideas?**


	8. Chapter Seven

**A/N: Over 500 views and 250 visitors now! I appreciate it. **  
**I understand it's a slow start but please be patient, we're finally getting to some of the good stuff.**  
**Picture links will be at the end of the chapter to explain what a few things look like.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

"So Em, can you explain it to me please" I was practically begging but he just gave me a half smile and shook his head.

"One day Kay, but not today alright?"

"Fine" I scooted a little further away from him so I could lay down in the sand and look up at the clouds. It was a beautiful day. I closed my eyes and sighed. '_Today is just perfect_' I thought to myself. If only the girls were here. Kim, Emily, Leah, B, and Shane - yes, he was one of the girls - had all planned to go shopping. They had invited me, but I was babysitting Claire for the day. Heavily pregnant Emily had to drop out to spend time with Sam, and Leah apparently had sudden last minute plans with someone else.

"Do you remember the first time we officially met? It was raining." Embry interrupted my thoughts on shopping with his sudden question. He was now laying down next to me, his arms were behind his head and he used them like a cushion. I don't see how that is comfortable, it just makes your arm fall asleep and then you get pins and needles when it's waking up.

"Hm, yeah it was. I needed time alone from everyone and that place just seemed perfect, especially in the rain." I smiled to myself and thought back to that day over 6 months ago.

* * *

The rain was heavy and the sound it made on the roof was so relaxing I could've drifted off to sleep if it wasn't for the giant hole in the ceiling. The house needed a lot of work, but it meant that we got it for near to nothing. Mo had to pay for it, and for the repairs, but I would pay him back by working for him for nothing until I was back on my feet and with a steady income. It was early, around 8am, and Shane and B were at home still sleeping after their night out. They got in around 5am and had woken me up with their giggling. Normally I would just go back to sleep and wake up around noon, or something else ridiculous, but I just couldn't today and after an hour of laying in bed listening to the snores echoing from the room next door, I decided to go for a run instead. It was a Wednesday so the roads wouldn't be too busy as I don't think schools started for a while yet. I don't know the American schooling system too well. I really need to read up on these things if I'm gonna be living here.

We were renting a small 2-bedroom house in Forks, close to the border to La Push so it wouldn't be too much of a trek while refurbishing the currently dilapidated house. We had a 6 month lease as the owners would be back after their trip around the world by then. Mo was back in Port Angeles as he decided it would be better if he was closer to the gym site, while Shane, B, and I were all living together. It was a nice area, although I don't think the neighbours liked us much as they all seemed to be elderly and we were a group of rowdy teenagers. Well, young adults.

After brushing my teeth and taking a quick shower to refresh myself, I changed into some fleece-lined leggings, trainers, two vest tops, a long sleeve tee, and a zip-up hoodie. I tied my hair up and double checked I was wearing my sports bra. Grabbing my phone and keys and popping them both into the separate zipped pockets on my hoodie, I quickly tied up my hair and stepped outside.

"Oh crap, my water bottle" I mumbled, giving myself a mental slap. I unlocked the front door speed walked to the kitchen to fill up my water bottle. I had originally used one of those 0-shaped bottles, but I kept dropping it so I invested in one that strapped to my hand. I may have looked ridiculous, but it was one of the best things I had bought. Especially for this environment. There were woods everywhere, but hardly any shops so it was great for exercising outdoors.

Bottle in hand, keys and phone in pockets, I was finally ready. I grabbed my gloves and checked the wall clock on the way out, 6:30am. Had it seriously taken me that long to get ready? Oh well. I had decided I didn't really like Forks, so I turned left on the main road and started jogging towards La Push. I passed a cute two-story yellow house and the road fazed out from tarmac into what reminded me of my gravel driveway back home. By the time I had passed a house which was painted in what was now a faded red paint, the gravel was a mix of stones and dirt and it carried on like this for a while.

After a good sweat had built up, I could smell the salt in the air and realized I was headed towards the beach. The road was now a dirt road and all I could see were the woods on either side of me. The road narrowed and the smell grew stronger. The breeze picked up and sound of birds singing was masked by the crashing waves to my left. I reduced my speed down to a slow jog and made my way toward the logs in the far right corner, right next to the woods. My breath had caught up with me and I was almost all out of water, so I sat down on the logs and looked out the water. I checked my phone for the time and saw that it read 7:24am. That was pretty good timing, if I do say so myself. The clouds had begun to darken and the air felt thick and humid, so I took in a deep breath of the salty air and big sip of water, and made my way back towards Forks.

I decided to check out the house on the way and headed into the woods through the soon-to-be driveway, which was strewn with weeds and overgrown plants. It had started raining about 15 minutes ago and the water had soaked right through my hood onto my hair. I didn't really mind, but with the wind building up, I knew I should get home before I got sick. Running through the squelching mud beneath my feet to the front door, I opened it as fast as I could and tried to find a dry place in the house. I finally found one by the foot of the stairs and shook off the excess water, which now covered every inch of my body, like a dog.

'_Maybe..._' I thought to myself, and cautiously made my way up the stairs. I had done this before, when I first discovered the place, but it wasn't raining at the time so I seemed a little safer. I skillfully avoided the rain covered and holey steps and made it to the top. I'd already decided which room I was going to have, but it was located on the side of the building which didn't have a roof so I made my way to the safest room on this floor. It was at the back of the house and faced La Push while looking out at the woods. With my eyes closed, I stretched out my arms and legs until it started to hurt a little and then slowly spun on my heel to face the bedroom door. Letting out what was a mix of a sigh and yawn and slowly opening my eyes, I looked up from the floor and screamed.

* * *

**A/N: I said I would link some pictures: beginning of links bit. ly without the spaces:**

**- water bottle with strap; **** /1iHMoTN**  
**- outfit; **** /1hJ34aF , /1ijYZf0 , /OBK0CR , /1r1bgK4 **  
**- house; check out my profile for pics of the secluded house in the woods **  
**- rented house; /1r1dZ6g **


	9. Chapter Eight

**A/N: What did you think of the pictures? I wasn't sure whether or not to actually use them as I sometimes find it can ruin what you may already have imagined something to look like.**

**Shoutout to Sassi15 and camsam17 for the follows and favs! ❤**

**Hoping for some feedback on this chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

My right hand quickly came to cover my mouth while my left was over my chest trying to stop the fast, deep breaths. My eyes were wide in shock and I just stared at the being in front of me. A shirtless man wearing baggy cut-off jeans was standing in the doorway. He wasn't wearing shoes and his feet were covered in mud. His short black hair was sticking to his head and he was casually leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed, a small smile playing on his lips.

"You know it's pretty dangerous up here, you could fall through the floor and die" his voice was deep and although he didn't sound threatening, I couldn't bring myself to move. Who the hell was he?! What was he doing in my house? How did he get here? Why didn't I hear him come up the stairs? They made a hell of a lot of noise when I attempted to climb them, the squeaking was so loud you could hear it over the heavy rain hitting the floorboards. Why was he here? Was this his house? No, the tribal elders/council members wouldn't have let us buy the place if he owned it. Why couldn't I speak? I'd encountered a lot of weirdos before. Admittedly they didn't creep up on me in my house, but I had met a lot so why was he so different?

His smile dropped and he let out an awkward laugh "Er Miss, I was just joking. You won't die. Er..." he coughed and pushed his hair out of his eyes, "Er, do you need me to, erm, help you?" he took a step forward when I finally let out a squeak.

I coughed and moved my arms down to my sides, "Um I'm fine, thank you. How did you get in here?" I mentally slapped myself at the stupidity of the question. '_He used the front door, idiot. Anyone could get in, it isn't exactly boarded up - or safe for that matter_'.

He looked at me confused for a second and then grinned, "What accent is that, Australian?"

I don't sound Australian... "I believe I asked you a question. What are you doing here? You do realize that you're trespassing." I crossed my arms and waited for him to answer. He didn't seem bothered by my questions, just interested in the way I looked; and sounded.

"No, not Australian... British?" he stepped forward and I involuntarily stepped back.

"Yes. And you are?" Maybe if I just asked who he was he would stop avoiding my questions and actually answer me.

"I knew it! You sound so weird... What are you doing in this place?" He didn't 'know it'. He thought I was Australian.

"Stop avoiding my questions" I mumbled and rolled my eyes. "I could ask you the same thing" I looked at him properly then. He was muscular and had what looked like an 8-pack. I tried not to stare in case he thought I was into him and attempted to look for an escape route. You never know, he could be a pervert. What if he followed me here? This would be the second time I showed a creep to my house, even if this time it wasn't intentionally. Not that it was last time. How was I to know he was a creep the last time, he seemed so nice.

"Right. Well I used the front door. I'm just hanging out. Er what was the other one again... Wait, trespassing? You're the one trespassing" his voice interrupted my thoughts and when I looked at him I noticed he had one of his eyebrows raised and had now crossed his arms. His defined biceps were bulging, the few raindrops that had fallen onto them from the ceiling outlined them even more so. He smirked and looked down at his arms where my eyes were currently focusing. He stepped closer and I once again stepped back, I almost lost my footing but grabbed onto the wall just in time.

"Excuse me mister-"

"You're excused" he cut me off.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance. How old was he, 12? "I am not the one trespassing, you are. I own this place so I would appreciate it if you left" I raised my left eyebrow and looked at him.

"What? No one owns this place. Who would want it, it's a dump! Kids from high school come here to make out and smoke pot!" he almost shouted that last part and stepped closer to me.

"Seriously?" My voice was low, although I couldn't say I was surprised. People used to get busy behind the bike sheds back at school, and this place was most certainly better than the bike sheds, so I guess it made sense. I tilted my head to the side and looked at the cracked floor beneath my feet.

"Yeah" he laughed and took another step. He was right in front of me now.

"Hm... Fair enough. But you still need to leave" I looked up to glare at him and realized how close he was. His eyes were a light brown with specks of what looked like green or hazel floating about, and his nose was long. His lips were wide on his face and the smile that spread across them showed his teeth, which were beautifully white. His skin was a wonderful mix of caramel and olive in colour and he didn't seem to have any hair on his chest. '_Maybe he waxes_'. He was tall too. I actually used to work with someone who was 6'7" and this guy seemed to be the same height, if not the tiniest bit taller.

"Are you done?" I could feel his warm breath on my forehead.

"What?"

"Are you done staring? I know I'm gorgeous, you can stare all you want once we're out of here, but first I need to know if you're done" he gave me cheeky smile and I laughed. At least he was honest. He was gorgeous.

"Wait, what? I'm not going any-"

"Yes you are" he quickly placed his hand over my mouth and used his other arm to lift me up. He was carrying me like a school kid would their books while walking to class. I wasn't in his arms bridal style, or over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes; I was like a plank of wood in his arms. He just lifted me off the ground and held me like he was hugging me. He let his hand slip from my mouth so he could adjust himself and started walking towards the door.

"What in the world! Put me down! I don't even know you! What are you doing?! I can walk by myself! STOP! HOLY SHIT! IN THE NAME OF THE LORD, STOP! STOP!" What the hell was he doing?! This was my house. He has no right. Who does that to a stranger? What in the hell! I should never have moved here. I should've stayed in snobby Port Angeles. Or even Forks! What the fuck had I gotten myself into...

"No." he laughed. No? Did he just say 'no'? This was my house.

"NO YOU! STOP! Stop. Right. Now."

"Okay" he placed me on the ground and I proceeded to hit him repeatedly in the chest. It actually hurt so I just stopped and looked at him. The grin on his face was huge and I could tell he was suppressing a laugh. I took a step back, crossed my arms, and admitted defeat.

"Fine. Just let it all out" I sighed and looked around. He had led me outside to the front of the house. The rain had stopped but the air was humid and the mud beneath my trainers still squishy. I hated squishy mud. My feet always got stuck. He laughed while I took in my surroundings. A small smile crept onto my face and once he was done I looked at him. "Care to tell me who you are now?"

"You talk so weird" I just rolled my eyes in response. "I'm Embry, Embry Call. I live a couple blocks away. Who are you?"

"Right, that makes sense. But why were you in my house? You had no right to be there."

"This place has been abandoned for ages. I saw the muddy footprints on the porch and decided to check out who it was. You know I saved you, right?"

"What? I can look after myself, thank you very much"

"You were standing by the window" he said it as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"And?"

"_And_ that's the most dangerous place to stand. The floor underneath could've collapsed" he raised his eyebrow at me.

"Right... I knew that. I just wanted to check out the view..." I mumbled. It was a stupid excuse, and I could tell from the smile on his face that he knew that.

"So you bought the place?" he seemed to be genuinely interested, so I smiled back at him for the first time.

"Yeah. I fell in love with it" he looked at me like I had suddenly grown toes on my forehead. "Yeah yeah, I know. But it'll be great once it's fixed. It'll be beautiful. Plus, it's in a somewhat secluded part of the woods, so that's a huge bonus" We had slowly started walking towards Forks and although he was still a bit of weirdo, he was easy to talk to.

"I guess" he smiled, "So what are you doing here anyway?"

"Oh, my mate is opening up a gym in Port Angeles and needed our help with the opening and running of the place. It's a kind of like a new start" I wasn't lying. Might as well attempt to promote it, maybe he'll tell his neighbours.

"Running the place? How old are you?" he looked confused.

"20, you?"

"20. 21 next month" he grinned back at me.

"Oh exciting!"

"Yeah! Aren't you a bit young to be running a gym?"

Well that was uncalled for. He didn't know my business. There are loads of young and successful people. "I've known the owner a long time. We're good friends."

"Oh right..." I didn't really know what to say in response. I don't know if a like him or not.

After a couple minutes of an awkward silence, he turned to me and I can see a smile playing on his lips "You were really wet"

"What?" I snorted in return at the randomness of the question. How embarrassing. He doesn't say anything about it, to which I am grateful, but what the hell?

"Your, er, body. It was really wet"

"Oh right, yeah. The rain" he nodded at me. "You're not wearing shoes" This has gone from unanswered questions, to annoyance, to small talk, and now we were just stating facts.

"Er yeah... About that..." he looked around and scratched the back of his neck.

"Um... Er, are you homeless?"

"What! No. No no no. Hahaha, I just need new shoes. I like jogging without shoes." My face was showing signs of pure bewilderment which he noticed because he just smiled at me sheepishly.

"Well which one is it, new shoes or jogging?"

"Both. I need new shoes and I enjoy jogging barefoot." he nodded to himself and smiled.

"Okay..." Weirdo.

By this point we were at the rented house, in the elderly part of the neighbourhood, and I stopped at the end of the driveway. Embry just looked at me and smiled.

"We're renting this place while the refurbishment goes on" I explained and he nodded in return. He walked with me to the front door, trailing mud behind him, and just stood there while I fumbled for the keys.

I opened the front door and just before I stepped inside I turned to face him, "I'm Kayla, by the way."

"Kayla."


End file.
